A Kids Next Door Vacation
by Number 8.0
Summary: Sector V and the Global Command crew go on separate Vacations. 86/60, 2/5, 3/4 Three OC's are in this story, Numbuhs 8 , 851 and 8.0!. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

A Kids Next Door Vacation- Prologue

...

It was a rough time for Sector V that particular summer of many without Numbuh 1, and especially for Global Command. Since Numbuh 1 had "Disappeared" Evil Adult Activity increased, making it tougher for Numbuh 362 to do her work, causing her to order Numbuh 86 to be in charge of a brand new Second-In Command Supreme Leader position that 362 made. After all, Supreme Leader makes the rules. Although it is a struggle for 86 to put work before her opinions, if you catch my drift..

Flashback-June

_Numbuh 86 had found herself sitting in the waiting room of Rachel's Office. She wondered why she was there- She hadn't insulted a boy or destroyed anything since May! She was to busy decommissioning old operatives, because there was so much treason going on now, because of stupid Nigel Uno. And speaking of decommissioning, she had to send her exhausted team on a mission by themselves because she was sent up to 362's office. Numbuh 86 was losing her patience, mainly because the Kid Defection Rate had skyrocketed, too many operatives to count. The KND had found its way into a "Dark Age" of its own. Soon Numbuh 86 was called into Rachel's office. As she sat down, Rachel began to speak. _

"_Fanny, I've got some really great news!" She seems to happy, something isn't right" Fanny thought. Ever since Numbuh 1 left, Rachel had been shut down for at least a month, struggling to make things right again. Numbuh 1 was a forbidden , but an unspoken word. Usually, when a newbie met Sector V, they'd ask: " How come there's no Numbuh 1?" and then the entire team would flinch simultaneously . " I've create some new positions, and you get promoted into Second in Command! And everyone on Moon-base gets a Promotion!" _

"_Second in Command of What?" Fanny was surprised. Rarely were any new positions created; They had always used the ones from who knows when- most likely the first age._

"_You're going to be helping me with my Supreme Leader Duties! Like splitting my job in half!" Fanny's Jaw dropped to the ground in shock. " What? No Thank you! I am not going to be in charge of a bunch of cruddy boys!"_

"_So? In your old job, half of your team are boys, and you have about 3 decommissioning missions a DAY!"_

"_Tempting.."_

"_PLEASE?" Rachel was begging, and since she was Fanny's best friend, 86 reluctantly agreed to it._

" _OK, Fine. But you seriously owe me." Fanny mumbled. Rachel cheered. _

"_OK, in order to keep this new position, you have to agree to : No hitting Boys. No yelling, inflicting physical or emotional pain or bullying male operatives. No threats or disrespect shown to ANY operative, even if you absolutely hate them." As Rachel listed out her extremely long list of rules/ procedures, Fanny's Jaw dropped lower. "This isn't fair!"_

"_You owed me from ordering the boys that broke into your house and found out about your rainbow monkeys (Including 83) from spreading rumors about it when they came back from " saving" your little brother" Rachel retorted. Fanny's shoulders drooped. _

"_fine."_

_END FLASHBACK._

Of course these actions caused more uproar in the Kids Next Door, but Rachel managed to calm down most people about it by saying 86 is going to attempt being nicer to everyone, not just girls. Now its July, the middle of the sweltering heat that shuts down Evil Adults Incorporated , and the Global Command Team (86,60, 362) plus Sector V (Before Friends can Never be Replaced) to individual vacations- whether Sector J or the Beach, even to your own backyard, Follow Sectors Global Command and V taking the Vacation of a lifetime- In one week!

END PROLOGUE

Coming Up- Chapter 1. 1st, Sector V spends their time at multiple Beaches, while traveling the world! The GC hang out between Rachel's House and Sector J! Romances and more!

END NOTE.


	2. Chapter 1 Virgina Sector V

A Kids Next Door Vacation: Chapter One- Sector V, Numbuhs 8 and 8.0

...

Sector V was sitting around, watching television, eating popcorn, and watching two of their teammates argue back and forth over wrestling and Rainbow Monkeys on the beat up orange couch. They thought as this as filling the void between missions. The average amount of missions since Numbuh One disappeared had increased, and they only had about an half- hour before the next mission spec arrived. So, they started watching television. It was one of the few things you could do within 30 minutes without getting bored to death, or falling into Numbuh 1 mode, checking in on Moon-base every 10 minutes, and annoying the crud out of Herbie while you were at it.

Numbuh's 3 and 4 were still arguing, and it was slowly killing Abby's patience. Hoagie? He was laughing and pointing out details about their "Lovers Quarrel"

" Will you to just choose a channel! Abby's getting annoyed with ya'll fightin all the time over a stooped show! Kuki gets to watch Rainbow Monkeys today, and tomorrow, you guys can watch wrestling! Its not that complicated!" They frowned, but Kuki smiled and kept the channel on rainbow monkeys. About 15 minutes into the show, they were all getting bored, except Numbuh 3. All of a sudden, a loud bang, crash, and screech replaced the squeaky, high pitched Rainbow Monkey theme song. Sector V jumped up in surprise. The DCFDTL had been captured last week! They ran to the Hangar, and were very surprised when they saw a girl with brown hair, a purple hood and shorts,(Numbuh 8, Jiffy! :D) and a girl with black hair, a grey Hood and pants (Numbuh 8.0 ) stumble out of the rubble, coughing and sneezing. The second girl was waving a slip of crumpled blue paper, sneezing and desperately trying to get up.

" Who are yeh losers doin in our tree-house!" Numbuh 4 said, in battle ready position.

" Oh, Hey Numbuh 8! And.. your friend?" Kuki said cheerfully.

"Its Numbuh 8.0, and Hi."

"Oh hi Kuki, Abby, Hoagie. Wally." Jiffy said, glaring at Wally. After a chorus of hello's, what's up, and Hay's

"What? I didn't do anything to ya! Look what ye did to our Hangar!"

" It was a crash landing! And you made me eat purple onions!"

"What... Oh!" Wally started to laugh at the memory, and the rest of the kids, minus 2 started to remember, except 8.0,who didn't know of it, but Hoagie was full out _laughing_.

"It was a game of Truth or Dare, Numbuh... 8."

" But you guys know I hate purple food!"

" Anyway," Numbuh 8.0 said, trying to tell why they were in the hangar in the first place, began," We came here to give you these "Mission Specs" and "accompany you". She said, handing Abby the obviously, previously mentioned slip of blue paper. As Abby started to read, her eyes grew bigger with every word.

"Va..Va.. VACATION!" the rest of the team was speechless, and then in a second they were all grabbing for the slip, and then eventually read it.

"Wait, why are you guys accompanying us on _Vacation?" _

"Well, we were bored, and the rest of her and my sectors were off on their Vacations! And then she was given the mission specs, and I decided to tag along!" Jiffy exclaimed.

" So do we get to be tag along-s?" the two said, holding up what were obviously beach bags.

" Fine. But where do we get to go? I say the beach so I can get buried in the sand!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

" Can we go to Rainbow Monkey Fun Sugar-land theme park?"

" ANYTHING BUT STUPID RAINBOW MONKEYS!"

"What about the air and vehicle museum?" everyone looked at him. What broke the silence was the familiar cap-smacking sound accompanied by a shriek.

" Abby says the beach! Rest and Relaxation baby!"

" Then the majority rules! THE BEACH!" Numbuh 8.0 exclaimed. The misfit group hopped into the SCAMPER, the thought of Vacation wiping any common sense from their brains, that they forgot all about the broken vehicle, and the partially damaged floor..

PART 2- THE BEACH

As the Kids Next Door paraded through the crowded beach, they were on high alert for empty spots along the shore.

"You call this Relaxing! Its so loud here!" Numbuh 2 complained,

" Puh-leeze, Hoagie, you're only upset because you wanted to go see airplanes." Abby touched his hand abruptly, but quickly removed it.

" We might get to go tomorrow though." Abby said.

Kuki was helping Wally bury himself, Numbuh 5 was bopping her head to music, Numbuh 2 was swimming and practicing his "tubing skills", Numbuh 8.0 was reading, Jiffy was building a sandcastle. Then Numbuh 3 spoke up. "Hey Numbuh 8.0, what's you're name?"

"Fira.. Nehh that's my favorite character from a book series though."

" OK!"

About 20 minutes later, Wally had unburied himself, and had started chasing Jiffy around.

" Ha ha! I just noticed something! Jiffy has a purple top! Purple onions!"

Jiffy cringed. Soon enough, the entire group was chasing each other. They soon noticed that it was almost sunset.

"Oh well, we better head back to the tree-house." The group departed, as their day was done.

END CHAPTER ONE!

I hope you like your role in this Chapter Jiffy! :DDD Sorry it blacked out in the end.. Im tirreed! Next Chapter is Global Command! YAY! It might be up tomorrow, but not tonight! Peace!


	3. Chapter 2 Jamaica Global Command

A Kids Next Door Vacation: Chapter Two

Note: I'm Adding Jiffy into the next **Sector V chapter, Chapter 3 (Arcadia and Ice cream)**. This is a **Global Command Chapter**, and they are enjoying Day One of **their** Vacation in Sector J. 86,60,362 are feat. If you want to be featured, just PM or tell me in a review! ^-^ And I accept anynmous reviews too!

...

Numbuhs 60 and 86 were impatiently waiting for their friend Rachel, AKA Numbuh 362. They wanted Rachel to hurry up, so they could go on with their vacation. But No, she wanted to double check that every single thing on moon base was perfect, because she didn't trust the other operatives to destroy the base in her absence during the upcoming week.

"Where is she? She was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!" Fanny exclaimed.

"I bet that she's finishing up paper work instead of getting ready for vacation."

" 5 bucks you're wrong, boy!"

"10 I'm right Fanny!" he smirked. This was gonna be an easy win, 10 bucks he could already see! Only 1 minute later, a flustered looking Rachel rushed into the Hangar toting a heavy duffel bag and a stack of paper work. Fanny discreetly slid Numbuh 60 a $10 bill reluctantly.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting- I had to get the rest of my stuff- and were you guys betting on how long I would get here?" Rachel exclaimed, catching the slip of money.

"No!" the operatives said in unison.

"Yeah, sure-e...lovebirds" Fanny rolled her eyes and snatched the paperwork away from Rachel.

"You can't be talking with your crush on somebody that everybody knows!" Numbuh 86 shoved the paperwork into a box, and slid it under a desk. She then searched through the duffel, handing every weapon she could find into Patton's hands. He rolled his eyes. Where were they going? Sector J or on some random Teen Ninja chase mission?

"We're going to Sector J, not some random spy mission! And if ya want yer weapons SOO badly, just borrow some from them!"

Rachel sighed.

" What if we get attacked on the way there?"

"That's not gonna happen!"

Rachel shoved her friends into the ship and hopped in after them. Soon it took off and they were headed to Jamaica.

END PART ONE...

Transmisson Interrupted...

...

Transmission Continued..

BEGINNING PART TWO..

Half an hour later, the team had arrived in Jamaica, had been greeted by Numbuh 1-Love , and were now lounging around on the crystal-white beach, doing nothing important really- Numbuh 86 was sitting on the lounge chair with her sunglasses, her head tilted towards the sun, Numbuh 60 was off swimming somewhere, and Rachel was nervously pacing in circles. Numbuh 86 was getting impatient with her.

"Can't you find something to do other than digging a hole in the sand? Moon Base is perfectly fine, no need to be checking your communicator every 10 seconds!"

"But there's nothing to do!"

"Go start swimming like Eskimo Boy[1] is doing!"

"I'm not an Eskimo!"

"Shut up!"

"FINE! I'll just read or something so you two lovebirds can stop your lovers Quarrel!" 86 and 60 just glared at her and continued what they were doing before, and Rachel was just muttering about her friends being idiots most of the time. So, they continued what they were doing, until, they started racing and other stuff like that, then they decided it was time to go...

Until Next Chapter- THE END

...

[1] No offense anybody!

Chapter 3- Arcadia and Ice Cream! Woot!


	4. Chapter 3 Japan Sector V

Hey! This is Chapter 3 of A Kids Next Door Vacation- and I'm definitely going to have subtle ¾ and 2/5 here! CandyforniaGurl851 submitted an OC, so she is going to be here! And I don't think I can add anyone else because 3 OC's are a lot! OC's Featured: InAjIfFy , Number 8.0(me), andd... CandyForniaGurl851! Aka Jiffy, 8.0, and Cara. Now, On to the story.. Arcadia and Icecream.. IN JAPAN! (Since Cara is kinda like Kuki, I'm going to make her Kuki's Cousin! : ) ]

...

The Kids Next Door (V, Jiffy and 8.0) had come back to the tree-house , just in time, before the darkness settled in. They had been shocked to find the damaged floor, but remembered the earlier crash. They shrugged it off, and Numbuh Two decided to fix it earlier, because Kuki asked (Cough.. Demanded.. Cough) that they go visit her cousin... in Japan. And that would definitely be an all-day affair.

...

Early this morning..

Numbuh Two had successfully pushed the junk-vehicle out of the floor, and stored It in a machine that destroys junk, no matter the size. He was already panting, but he decided to go grab a chilidog, but decided to do the floor first. Half an hour later, it looked like it was before! Now, he thought, would be a good time to get ready for that trip.. too bad we can't see all of those airplanes... but-this is the illustrious Japanese Kids Next Door Leader, Numbuh 851 [1] , that we're visiting...

...

Breakfast-time...

" Numbuh 3, where exactly IS your cousin taking us?" Abby asked

"Why don't you guys try and guess it? Winner gets all of the Rainbow Munchies!"

"OOH! She's showing us around Japans' beaches?"

"Sorry Jiffy, no!"

"She's gonna take us on a top secret mission to kick adult butt?"

"No Wally! Why would she do that!"

" Abby says we probably gonna go to some Rainbow Monkey store.."

"Nope!" Wally, 8.0, Hoagie , jiffy and Abby sighed in relief. The Rainbow Monkey theme song was bad enough in English, let alone Japanese! [2]

"My Turn! She's going to take us shopping?"

"No! Hoagie's Turn!" He gulped. If he won this, he'd win the rest of the Rainbow Munchies, and everyone was depending on him to win! Its not like they didn't want Kuki to win, but they only bought 1 box of Rainbow Munchies, and, the box was practically full!

"She's going to take us... to Tokyo?"

"Close.. But No! Nobody wins the Rainbow Munchies, but we all get to share it though!" Everybody sighed in relief.

Everybody held out there bowls, ready to munch up the munchies ( :] ) . Kuki skipped around the table humming a song, probably Rainbow Monkeys, stopping to fill a bowl with cereal. Kuki Finally sat down and poured herself a bowl.

Half an hour later!

The team had squished themselves into the MINI-COOLBUS [3] a smaller COOLBUS that carries 8 instead of 15. After a while, everybody (minus Numbuh Two, who was busy driving)became bored, and decided to gather around in a circle.

"Let's Play Truth[4], since we are bored to death, and it will take forever to get to Japan!"

"What's Truth?" Jiffy and 8.0 asked.

"Truth is like truth or dare... without the dare. And Abby says that Wally should go first!" 8 and 8.0 both smirked. Abby had filled them in about Numbuh 4's crush on Numbuh 3 last night, so they had made up a plan to get them to confess. Matter of fact, even 851 was in on it!

"Why Do I go First?"

"Because, Abby Says So!"

"I'm gonna ask the question! Then, Numbuh 4 can ask someone a question!" 8.0 said

"Fine. Lets get this cruddy ova with."

"Ok. If you could choose one girl in this bus that you would save if they were in danger who would it be?" As she said that, she slipped a red ring on to Wally's Finger.

"A-Abby?" Suddenly, Numbuh 4 jolted straight up, from an electric shock.

"What was that!"

"Electric Shock. Lie, you get shocked. And oh, Don't try to take the ring off, I'm the only one who can get it off. So can you please tell us the real answer? Or do I need to bring out my minder reader 8000 [5]?" Wally Gulped.

"No... "

"Fine.. I choose K-" suddenly, the flying bus took a sharp swing, and everyone was thrown into a seat, and were squeezed into two rows, 3 in a row that fits one, and 2 in a row that fits 1. The Lie-Detector ring slipped off, and it was close enough for Jiffy to grab it.

"Got It!"

"What Was that Numbuh Two?"

"Sorry Numbuh 5, I'm trying to get in but their asking for a password, and I had to avoid getting hit."

"OH!" Kuki skipped up to the pilots cab, and started to sing into the Transmitter. She started singing in Japanese, and soon, the firing ceased. The Mini-Bus was allowed into the Hangar. Soon, the Bus landed, and 6 dizzy KND operatives stumbled out of the bus. Minus Kuki, who Jumped out.

"Hi Cara!" Kuki yelled, running up to hug her cousin.

"Hi Kuki! Sorry for shooting you guys!"

"It's Ok?" Numbuh 5 said somewhat questiongly.

"I don't Remember Sector V having 7 members...?" 851 said, while winking at 5,8, and 8.0, for this was all part of the master then, the plan within the plan.

"I'm Numbuh 8 from Sector F, and this is Numbuh 8.0 from Sector M! Abby invited us on vacation with her, didn't Kuki tell you in advance?"

"Ohh YEah!I forgot! Do you guys want french fries before we go?"Everybody stared at Cara

"Sure." the 7 cheered in unison. Half an Hour later, they were in the Garage of Cara's House, amazingly looking at a rack of at least 10 bicycles.

"Aren't we gonna use a cruddy SCAMPER or nothin?"

"SCAMPERS aren't Cruddy Numbuh Four! And Plus, It's a lot easier to go by bicycle to Tokyo! less we want unwanted attention! It's only Half a Mile, then you'll see where we're going to hang out today!" That Shut Numbuh Four Up.. for now. The 8 grabbed a couple of bikes, and set off. Due to the intense training that followed with the increase in EAA, they were more fit. In 10 minutes, they had caught sight of what looked like an arcade.

" We're going to an Arcade?"

"Yup! they have all sorts of games! like Rainbow Monkeys, Wrestling, Flight Simulators, Anime, Stealth , Puzzles and more!" At the word Fight Simulators, Wrestling , Rainbow Monkeys, etc. the 7 kids dissappeared like lightning. 851 chuckled and followed them into the Arcade.

END CHAPTER 3

...

[1] since CandyForniaGurl851's Username has 851, I used 851 as her Numbuh!

[2] It would be cool if they had a Japanese version of Rainbow Monkeys!

[3] My Idea ! :D

[4] Truth without the Dare!

[5] My Idea! Again!

Ugh! Im so tired, I can't even spellcheck it! 2 hours.. I hope you guys liked your parts! until next time, this is A KIDS NEXT DOOR VACATION!


	5. Chapter 4 Northern Canada Global Command

A Kids Next Door Vacation

Chapter Four Northern Canada Global Command.

...

No OC's In this chapter! I don't think Ill have anybody but Jiffy in the next chapter, but You can submit an OC for Chapter 5 in a Review or Private Message, but I'll only accept ONE OC! 3 OC's per Sector V chapter. Which means every ODD chapter. Ex. 1,3,5,7,9 etc. I'm not giving away the next location. So Far, I don't know who is guest starring in the next chapter yet... but It'll be up soon! Now, In this Chapter, Global Command is going to Northern Canada on a trip to a Kids Next Door Resort (Sector CA) [I made these Up] . As usual, Fanny and Patton are arguing, Rachel has finally cooled off, BUT! There's a showdown between 362 and 274! To clear things up, Before 263, BUT RACHEL FINDS OUT ABOUT THE TND, NOT GKND! So this fits in with EVERYTHING! 362/274, 86/60

...

Rachel's House- Early Monday Morning [1]

"NUMBUH 60!"

Rachel winced as her best friend started screaming her lungs off, obviously looking for Patton so she could yell the crud at him, and then end up arguing for about an hour. This time she wasn't getting involved with ANYTHING! The only good thing was that her brother was at the tree-house, and her parents were off on some cruise for a month. So, she had the house to herself!

Fanny-

One reason I was yelling was because of Patton. Sure he's my best-guy- friend and all, but still, this morning, he stole, my Rainbow Monkey! Sure, its just a Rainbow Monkey, but this was one of the MOST expensive ones ever made! And he KNOWS that's really important to me! So I want it back!

Normal-

Fanny was working her way around the house, trying to find numbuh 60 in this ginormus house. When she did find him, she was shocked to find him calmly eating cereal, as if he was waiting for her.

" Where IS IT!"

" What?"

"My special edition Rainbow Monkey, you idiot!"

"Ohh! Yeah. Here you go. And I'm not an idiot!"

"WHY DID YOU TAKE IT YOU STUPID BOY!"

"Because you stole all of my Yipper cards and hid them for a month, and consider it payback, GIRL!" he smirked. She glared at him, and not wanting to argue this early, she just grabbed his cereal, and dumped it on his head. Unfortunately, Fate made Rachel walk in at the moment, so instead of yelling, he just smirked. Rachel walked past, shaking her head.

"Do I even WANT to know?" Patton was frowning this time.

Half an Hour Later.

The group was sitting around a table, huddled together.

"Since you guys are SOO excited to see where we are exactly going, I am going to tell you, its very cold."

" We ARENT going to Patton's cruddy refrigerator of a base?"

"Arctic base is NOT a cruddy base!"

"YOU GUYS! STOP it! Were going to Northern Canada, aka, sector CA!"

"wha..wha... WHAT?" they said in unison. "The biggest kid's winter themed amusement park ever?"

"Yes, That one! And if you two FOOLS keep quarreling like an old married couple, I will personally send you up to Moon-base to work for the rest of the week!" Rachel said, her voice raising in anger at the two's constant fighting. They both gulped.

"Heh-heh, this will be fun right _Patton?_ "

"yeah.. lets go..." They stuttered while shaking.

"Now lets go have some fun!" Rachel said cheerfully. Dragging her friends off to the MINISCAMPP.

**In the miniscampp**

The Mini-Scampp had taken off and had been set to auto pilot had been set. Rachel had decided to stay up front, so there was an awkward silence because they knew if either one opened their mouths, they would start arguing about the stupidest things.

"Soo..."

"So?"

"Do you think they really have a automatic hot cocoa machine there?"

"Your bothering about Hot Chocolate? What about the snow slide, and the board ramp? The biggest in kid history?"

"There not the biggest, I've seen bigger!"

"Whatever."

The rest of the ride was silent, they were anticipating the amusement park, but bugging Rachel would guarantee a one-way ticket to Moon-Base for the next 5 days. About 30 minutes later, they touched down in Sector CA's guest Hangar, and walked out. There were only a few other vehicles, and this was a strange sight because there are usually 40 or 5o spots filled, yet only 10 were filled in. The team walked down the winded hallway, and stared in awe at the deep blue wallpaper, the laminated wood floors, and the quietness of a place that was supposed to be an _ammusment park_ . Although, more kids had to fight and go on missions now that he was gone, so no one had time for Vacations anymore , really. They reached the main Ticket booth, where a skinny boy was sleeping-more like snoring- and his head was covered with a blue cap. Rachel Banged on the wooden stand's desk. The boy shot up in surprise.

"Numbuh 362 ma'm?"

"No SLEEPING on the job Numbuh 435!

"Sorry Numbuh 362..."-

"Don't let me see you like that again!" Rachel angrily stomped past 435 and dragged 86&60 into the park. Numbuh 435, Deyan, had just remembered that 274 was here, and he said to do his best to keep EVERYBODY out. He gulped. When he peered into the hallway, the trio had disappeared. It was way too late to stop them now.

**In the park.. **

After they reached the insides of the park. Fanny had dragged Patton off to some snow boarding competition, so Rachel was alone. She decided to explore the park. About half an hour later, she found a ski hut, where you could here shouts of excitement all the way outside. Rachel was about to yell at the boy, but she noticed his voice was too deep and matured to be a boy's, so she dared a peek. After all, she used to be the best spy in the entire Kids Next Door, wasn't she? The first thing about the boy that she saw was that he had a mop of bright blond hair- the only person with blond hair she knew other than herself was-

" Chad!" The boy surprisingly turned around, ready to yell at the idiot who interrupted his game- until he noticed 362.

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss sunshine. Where's Mr. Sunshine? Oh, I forgot, he's with US now!"

"What are you doing here Chad? Where's the rest of your misfit gang?"

" Somewhere.. bugging your misfit mini gang.." Rachel tackled Chad and had a pair of hand cuffs ready, and was ready to cuff Chad and cart him off, but then he somehow cuffed Rachel who was too stunned to move, but then started to squirm. "Lemme go!" she repeated until Chad covered her mouth with a cloth. He hoisted Rachel, who was still 'cuffed on to his shoulder, then walked out of the hut. He then walked off into the woods.

**Part Two **

The Woods

He sat Rachel down on a log. And started to tie Rachel's feet together. Chad sat down on another log.

"Uhh where do I start..." He nervously ran his hands through hair, then spoke. " The reason I'm here is because I'm on..Vacation.. And I don't know How you found the hut, its a TND only place..." When he noticed confusion in her brown eyes, he almost got mesmerized by the pure confusion reflected in them.

"Well, if you're wondering what the TND is, well it's like a mini KND, except we're Teens, and only the best get accepted... and since I told you this when I shouldn't untie you.." Rachel shook her head rapidly. Something inside told her to agree with Chad. He helped her untie her bonds, but held a tight rip on her arm. She took off the cloth with one hand , and it fluttered into the grass.

"Good Bye CHAD."

By now it was getting dark, and Rachel Noticed this. She started searching around for Fanny and Patton, In a slightly grouchy mood, mainly because she didn't really get to have any more fun. She Just had to deal with this news of "Teens Next Door" If it was real, she doubted it, but she still kept her suspicions of Chad's whereabouts in Sector CA not having anything to do with this "So Called TND", but she tried not to let it get to her.. yet. and she mentally slapped herself for leaving those two alone. Might as well call the ambulance while she's at it. After half and hour of searching, she came to an outdoor area, where they had long benches and tables for eating. She Saw her friends lying down next to each other, holding hands, staring up at the sky and whispering. Rachel smirked, she had MAJOR blackmail info for future use..

"Having Fun, Lovebirds?" The two jumped up in surprise, and faced Rachel.

"What are ya doin here? I thought you were gonna go skiing?"

"And, WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS?"

"Sure... you guys holding-"

" Come on Rachel, I think the snow has gone to your brain!" They dragged her off to the Hangar and the end of Day Two, had been Reached.

END CHAPTER FOUR

Notes: I think Numbuhs 86 and 60 know something about the TND that Rachel doesnt.. That it is REAL!And More.. Remember, In the beginning, Rachel didnt mention ANYTHING about a ski trip! 1st to guess what they know wins... A VIRTUAL COOKIE!

CandyForniaGurl851, Do you want to be included in Chapter 5? Cuz you didnt tell me yet...


	6. Chapter 5 Australia Sector V

Chapter Five.

Everyone who requested to be in Chapter Six will be included and since it took me almost 4 months to start AKNDV again, this is going to be as long as I can get it with out collapsing to the ground holding a sign that says- EPIC FAIL. And sometime between now and early February, Chapter Six will be up! So enjoy this chapter and watch how ¾ FINALLY get together. I'm tired of stretching it out. And I'm going to show more pairings. It will be better than chapter Four, PROMISE!

.,...

Sector V Tree house – 4 AM, Day 3 of Vacation.

Numbuh 2 was polishing up the scamper for their trip. Numbuh 3 was humming the Rainbow Monkey Theme song, and Numbuh 4 was sleeping. Numbuh 5 just wanted ¾ to get together so she can spend more of her vacation relaxing instead of pushing Kuki and Wally together! Numbuh 5 headed back to her room. She started to dig through her closet full of Spy Gear for 4 items. A metal box, a red ring, a green box, and a Trumpet. She stuffed the gear in her backpack, and took the trumpet.

"Yes! Numbuh 5 can get this plan over with- If we can get to Australia first because of Sleepy head."

The Door separating 4 and 5's room opened a crack. 5 climbed up the boxing ring next to where Wally was sleeping. She positioned the horn of the trumpet next to Wally's ear and blew as hard and loud as she could, resulting in a high-pitched screech coming from the poor instrument. Wally jumped 5 feet in the air.

"Numbuh 5! It's a cruddy 11 AM! Can't any' body gets sum sleep around here?"

"Fool! Numbuh 5 told you to be up AND ready to go by 3:30! It aint no 11 Am yet fool! That's why ya should have gone to sleep earlier!"

"Where are we cruddy goin? Moon Base or Arctic Base?" Numbuh 5 sent him a glare.

"Just get ya bags ready boy, we goin **somewhere.** You'll find out SOON enough."

By now it was 4:05. Everyone was in the dimly lit kitchen, the fluorescent lighting standing out against the pitch-black Virginia skies.

The only noise was the clinking of spoons against dishes, and the constant hat smacking of Numbuh 5 hitting Numbuh 4 for trying to snatch a couple Rainbow munchies.

"Are YOU excited to see where we are going Numbuh 4?"

"I'll only be excited to be going somewhere that's worth waking up at 10 AM for, Numbuh3."

"Shut up Numbuh 4, before Abby smack you again!" And, that, was the last word spoken.

After breakfast it was now 4:30 Am. Hoagie ushered everyone into the scamper. The passenger windows were boarded up, but the side view and windshield were still up. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were still too tired to notice- well Numbuh 3 was to busy with her Rainbow Monkeys to notice anything at the moment. 10 hours into the flight, Numbuh 3 finally finished playing with her Rainbow Monkeys to notice what happened to the windows.

"What happened to the windows, Numbuh 2?"

"There was an accident when I fixed the scamper.."

"Oh! I can't believe it's only been 20 minutes!"

Everyone gave her the , Are you stupid? Look.

"Numbuh 3, it's been almost 25 hours since we left. You were just too busy playin with yer dumb stuffed animals to notice!"

" _Rainbow Monkeys _aren't dumb Numbuh 4! They care and share! Unlike your stupid wrestling freaks!"

"Wrestlers aren't stupid!"

"Well Rainbow Monkeys aren't either!"

"Yeah right. Those stupid things are just a waste of space!"

"Rainbow Monkey's aren't stupid, or a waste of space! I can't talk to a Rainbow monkey hater!" Numbuh 3 turned her back to Numbuh 4 and turned to Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5 was now panicking. Their plan was never gonna work!

Kuki just started to ramble on about her ridiculous stuffed animals. And Abby had to deal with the next 6 hours of it, too. She just wanted to get to Australia and get this plan done and get home so she can go to California or wherever and spend some her time at the beach. She wished the Kids Next Door could give her an extra 3 days for helping get Kuki and Wally together.

6 hours later...

8 Pm- Sydney Australia..[1]

The group landed in a hangar. Numbuh 4 jumped up into the air, pumping his fists. Abby fell back with a sigh of relief. Wally owed her for making her sitting through 6 hours of Rainbow Monkeys and more.

"Yeah! after a billion hours were finally here.. Where are we?"

"Australia"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

They exited the SCAMPER. They walked to the door, and Hoagie pushed the Doorbell button. There was a slight commotion. The door flew open and ..

There was numbuh 71, Wally's Cousin, who was unbelievably tall and almost hugged her cousin Wally to death.

"Cousin!"

"hi-uh-Cousin!"

"Oops...Why dont we all come in? Its cool tonight."

"So where are we going tonight Numbuh 71?"

"Well,There's a dance party here in 5 minutes and you guys made it just in time,Numbuh 3"

"Cool! I luvv Dance Parties! Numbuh 4's my dance partner !"

"Since when would I dance with a Rainbow Dorky lover!"

Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 71 exchanged a look. There plan would'nt work if the were fighting!

"..."

"Umm, Numbuh 5 says we should get ready, right Numbuh 2?"

"Uhh, Yeah get ready to Party!" Numbuh 5 ushered Kuki into a dressing room to pick out outfits. Abby had already picked a dress from her own, but she hadn't told Kuki to pack one, or the plan wouldn't work.

"Ok, which dress do you want Kuki? The Orange one, the Blue one,or the Purple one?"

"Can I have the Purple one?" The Goal was to get her to wear the orange dress which was Wally's favorite color.

**In the Boy's Room**

"Ok, Numbuh 4, which tux?"

"The black one."

'This isnt working! Abby's gonna yell...'

"Are you sure you dont want the green tux?"

"Yeh, Im sure mate. And why are you and Abby acting weird?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You aren't cracking bad jokes as often, and Abby is hitting me more than you, and Abby is cranky."

"Dunno."

**The Dance floor**

In the DJ booth, the Lie Dector, the Mindreader 8000 and the red shock ring were set up. All was left was to lure Numbuh 4 in and trick him into telling whether or not he like-likes Numbuh 3.

...

"Hoagie, do you think this is gonna work? Cuz Abby isnt gonna spend another day planning to get those two together."

"I don't know, There hating each other now. All we have to do is lure them into the booth and hook him up to the machine, and Kuki will hear him behind the curtain."

"Well? go get him into the booth!"

"Fine!"

...

"Hey Wally!"

"Hey Hoagie, weren't you just dancin with Numbuh 5?' Hoagie sort of flushed..

"Umm, how come you aren't dancing with Numbuh 3?"

"..She likes Rainbow monkeys."

"Why don't we go to the Dj's booth and you get to pick out a song?"

"Cool! That'll be better than the girly junk they've been playin all day!"

...

Kuki & Abby

After seeing Hoagie usher Wally into the booth, she knew she had to act fast before Wally started to complain about how long it takes to choose _one_ song.

"Why don't you go to the DJ booth to choose out a song?"

"Any song?"

"Yeah.."

"Rainbow Monkey theme song too?"

"Whateva, lets just choose the song!"

...

In the Booth, on Wally's side of the room.

Wally was now blind folded. He just heard Kuki come in so he! had to be quick.

"In order to choose a song, you have to answer a couple of questions, and we have a lie detector and a Mindreader 8000 , incase you didnt know.

"For a cruddy song mate? Ugh Whatever!"

...

"So All I have to do is sit and listen?"

"Yup."

...

Ok. 1st Question.

"Do you like RainbowMonkeys?'

"Of COURSE NOT!" a _ding_ came from the lie detector

Question 2

"Do you like girls who like Rainbow Monkeys?"

"Again, of course not!" this time a voltage of electricity shocked Wally."

"DO we need to use the Mind Reader 8000?"

"No! Ok, I like a girl who likes Rainbow monkeys!"

Question 3

" Do you like-like Numbuh 3?"

"No!" again, a red beep and a jolt of energy."

"Ok, ok I sort of like like her.. but dont tell-

Numbuh 4 was cut off by being tackled by Numbuh 3, who he didn't know was there, because of the blindfold. It fell of and he was surprised to see Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 3?""You were here the whole time?"

"Yes Silly, And I like you too! lets go and dance before the Rainbow monkey song ends!"

"Oh.. Brother.."

...

"At least that's over with Numbuh 5"

"Abby's glad to."

...

THE END OF CHAPTER FIVE!

Ugh. bad dialogue in the end. I know. I'm drop dead tired, like I promised! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! and EveeBlossom and CandyForniaGurl851 ARE going to be in the next Chapter , like they asked. R&R! :)


End file.
